beach day
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon wanted to swim, but Emily protested. inspired by a photo i saw of Johnny Pacar
1. Chapter 1

Damon wanted to swim, but Emily protested.

"It's cold," she insisted, smacking Damon's hand as he gently tugged on one of the thin straps on her black bikini. Then she crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"Mustang, it's like eighty five degrees out."

Emily shook her head. "The water, I mean. It's too cold. I like the sun." She fell back onto her towel, closing her eyes and stretching her arms above her head to take in the warm sun.

"You're not winning this one, you know," Payson told Damon, lounging contentedly on her own towel reading a book next to Emily and not even looking in his direction.

"Hmm." Damon just watched Emily for a moment, a smiling unwillingly crossing his lips. "Well, how about a compromise?"

Emily held her hand up to block the sun and opened one eye she left her sunglasses in the car, looking at him skeptically. "Go on."

"What if we both go out to the water? Wait, hear me out," he continued as Emily shook her head sharply. "We both go out, but I'll carry you, so you don't get cold. Then we're both happy."

"I wouldn't trust him if I we're you," Payson chimed in.

"Don't help," Damon said sternly, which only made Emily laugh.

She propped herself up on her elbows. "She has a point. How do I know you're not going to throw me in when we get out there?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Damon said, an innocent tone to his voice.

But Emily anticipated his next move. Before he had reached his arms out to grab her, she was on her feet and running. Payson sat up to watch as Damon took off after Emily. Sand flew around both of them as they laughed and ran. But soon enough, he caught up to her.

When he grabbed Emily around the waist, the sudden change in momentum caused both of them to fall forward. They were sprawled on the sand, Emily desperately trying to escape, but Damon holding on to her tightly. He finally managed to get to his feet and scooped her into his arms.

"You're coming with me," he whispered into her ear, his voice deeper than usual.

Emily froze in his arms. She turned her face to his and his nose brushed lightly across her own. His gaze had changed. It was no longer playful, but intense and passionate.

"You win this one," she whispered before placing the lightest of kisses to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

And he began to jog in the direction of the water, still holding her. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved quickly. When Damon splashed into the water, she felt cold drops spray across her back.

"Damon!" she squealed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck to avoid the cold. "I'm getting wet the water is freezing!"

"It will be warm soon, babe," Damon said in a low voice.

Emily rolled her eyes, but Damon slowed his pace, walking more carefully into deeper water. She watched carefully as they moved further from the shore and the cold water threatened to reach her. When they were just deep enough for Emily to feel the cold water on her toes, Damon carefully holding the rest of her body above the surface, she turned to him again.

"I swear, if you drop me in this ocean, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight or at your mother's house."

Damon laughed loudly. "You are so untrusting. I'm keeping you safe, see?" He lifted her a bit higher, but then dropped her back down to the surface of the water. This time, the water rose a few inches around her.

Emily gasped loudly as the cold hit her. She kicked her legs frantically, which only caused Damon to laugh more as the water splashed around them.

"Do you trust me?" he asked when he had lifted her up again, securing her more carefully in his arms.

"I haven't decided yet," Emily responded, giving him a skeptical look.

"Trust me." He said this as a whisper in her ear. She was left with no choice. She nodded.

Holding her tightly in one arm, Damon used his other arm to shift her legs around behind him. Then he took her arms in his hands and lifted her gently until she was on his back, her legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

He slowly lowered both of them into the water. He could hear Emily muttering, "Cold, cold, freezing," in his ear, and it only made him smile. Slowly, he began to swim even further from the shore, carrying her with him as he moved his arms gently through the water.

They floated around like this for about fifteen minutes, neither of them speaking. Eventually, Emily relaxed and let her head fall onto Damon's shoulder, occasionally kissing his cheek and smiling into his hair.

"See," Damon told her as they moved into the shallower water and he began to walk on the sand beneath them. "That wasn't so bad."

"Cold," Emily said stubbornly, but she couldn't resist kissing him once more on the cheek.

As they finally reached the shore again, Emily was still holding onto Damon, and they walked like this back toward Payson.

"What if I promise to warm you up when we get home?" Damon asked her, turning his face to hers as they walked slowly, savoring their moment alone.

"I would say let's call it a day and head back."

Damon laughed softly, but didn't respond. They continued to walk in silence, the sun slowly warming them again.

"I like that," Emily said suddenly when they were about fifteen feet from Payson and their own towels.

"Like what?"

"Home. Not your place. Not my place. But… home. I like that."

Damon smiled. "I do, too," he said softly.

Payson interrupted their moment when they reached her, cheerfully asking if Damon was in trouble and if Emily was going to get revenge, but neither of them were really listening. As they fell back onto their towels again, allowing the sun to dry their cool skin, they were both thinking about home. The place they were spending all their time this week. The place where they cooked dinner together and then left the dishes in the sink because of that look she gave him. The place where they fell asleep together, woke up next to each other, and smiled.

Because they were together. Because they were home.


End file.
